


Surprise Party

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [68]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 68 - "This isn't what it looks like."
Relationships: Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Party

"This isn't what it looks like," Xion said, wincing at Sora.

"It looks like you're preparing some kind of party?" Sora said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's what it looks like," Xion admitted. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Because we're all so happy you came back safely after we've been worried for over a year."

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise," Sora said, looking genuinely upset.

"Can you pretend you're surprised later?" Xion asked. "Kairi really wanted you to not know."

"Sure," Sora said with a smile.

Xion smiled back at him.

Hopefully no one would notice he knew.


End file.
